


The greater part of pleasure

by RQ_drabbles (ravenclawsquill)



Series: Drabbles [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Belts, Drabble, Explicit Sexual Content, Flogging, Leather, Light BDSM, M/M, Slash, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 21:10:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8463022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenclawsquill/pseuds/RQ_drabbles
Summary: They say anticipation is the greater part of pleasure, and I must say I agree.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to digthewriter for the beta.
> 
> The phrase “anticipation is the greater part of pleasure” is shamelessly borrowed from my all-time favourite writer, the magnificent Angela Carter.
> 
> Written for Draco100 - Prompt 4: Fireworks

They say anticipation is the greater part of pleasure, and as I wait, stripped naked and bent over Potter’s lap, I must say I agree.

He dangles the belt before me, drawing the supple leather between his fingers. Its heady scent has me writhing against him, pleading for him to _just do it_.

My erection nudges his thigh, smearing pre-come on his trousers. Every nerve ending is alight with adrenaline.

I shut my eyes and brace myself for the sting.

When it hits, pain and pleasure flare through my body, bold and bright as fireworks.

It’s always worth the wait.


End file.
